Broken heart
by bluJewel stories
Summary: Blu thinking that his life in the jungle finally ended up seeing something that broke his heart. Will Blu be able to forgive Jewel for this cruel act she committed?
1. Chapter 1

_**Normal day... **_

On this sunny day Blu and Eduardo decided to take a real journey around the area this time. The day before, Blu had saved the entire area, and thanks to his deed he proved to himself and others that even a domesticated bird has wild roots in it. The weather was indescribable. The sky was clear, there was no cloud, there was no wind in the creek, only what could be felt was the gentle air smoothing the face. In addition, the sun heated the planet so strongly that Blu did not even expect that such a temperature on the ground could prevail. Soon Blu and Eduardo stopped sitting on one of the branches. They watched a crystal clear waterfall that reflected sunlight and water was foaming underneath.

"Here we got to know each other," Eduardo said with a sigh.

"Umm...sorry but who?" asked surprised Blu.

"I and my wife, exactly here I stood when I saw her for the first time," Eduardo said with nostalgia.

"She was so beautiful... How... The angel" added Eduardo. Blu was looking at Eduardo, who had a mixed face. On the one hand he was happy, but on the other he felt sad.

"If I may know... What was her name," asked Blu politely (as he used to do).

"Lily... Her name is Lily" Eduardo answered without taking his eyes off the blue waterfall.

"He had a beautiful name," said Blu comfortingly. Eduardo smiled gently, even for a short moment he giggled.

"I miss her...". He sighed Eduardo when he returned to the state of nostalgia.

"What actually happened to her" asked Blu hoping to get an answer.

"Well... She... She burned down... She burned down...". said Eduardo with pain in his voice. Blu, hearing his tone, decided not to continue asking questions about his ex-wife. Despite this, Blu frankly believed that you should not go backwards, but go in spite of obstacles.

"Well, I'm sorry for your wife, but you can't go back to her with your thoughts. Your daughter has returned and you are the grandfather of three wonderful children...".

"And I have you" laughed friendly to Eduardo, attaching Blu to his shoulder.

"Yes and you have me, aren't we all at least as worthy as your wife," Blu asked. Eduardo took a long time to think about this question. He was wondering if Blu was really right, if he was not exaggerating the death of his wife.

"You were once in my place, did you ever sacrifice something," Eduardo asked.

"My home where I grew up is tens of thousands of kilometers away. For Jewel I moved out of it and I broke off contact with people" answered Blu listing his precious things that he sacrificed for Jewel. Eduardo was astonished by this rather long list, which he just mentioned.

"Wow, you really love my daughter," said Eduardo with a smile on his beak.

"I love with all my heart," said Blu with a slight blush.

"I feel and see it... You are really attached to my daughter," said Eduardo.

"He is my only one," said Blu in a solemn ceremony.

"You know... At first I wanted my daughter to be with Robert, but I think you are the perfect husband for her," said Eduardo with a smile on his beak.

"And again he...". he thought about the slightly upset Blu. For the next few minutes Blu and Eduardo stood silently watching the waterfall and listened to the noise of the powerful crystal water.

"OK, I still have a lot to show, let's not waste time," Eduardo said when he woke up. The Blu nodded with the movement of his head, after which they both moved violently from the branches to explore more wonderful places in the Amazon. Blu was happy that he finally came to terms with his father-in-law, but at the same time he was a little sad because neither his children nor his wife were next to him. Blu was already spiritually connected with his family, he wanted to spend all his time with them, which was mostly for the family. His life finally began to form, he was sure that his house was here and nothing changed. Soon Blu and Eduardo reached small ponds, where trees with empty nests were next to them.

"Here in our youth we had fun... The whole herd," said Eduardo, looking at the small ponds. There were small pebbles around the ponds, there were climbing plants on the trees and green grass between the ponds. The water in the ponds was crystal clear, Blu flew to one of the ponds to see its reflection.

"Here, what did you do here?" asked the surprised Blu. Eduardo then took a malicious expression on his face and sprayed cold water on Blu's face.

"That's what Eduardo said laughing. When Blu wiped his face from cold water, he confronted his father-in-law with refreshing water. Eduardo took a serious face then, Blu tried to apologize, but it was just a push to make a more violent attack.

"It wasn't fair!" complained Blu, but Eduardo started laughing while attacking Blu. Blu soon managed to repel Eduard's attack, after which they both started to crumble.

An hour later

"Remis" asked Eduardo while lying on the grass.

"Remis" sighed Blu laughing. They both rested after a hard battle, which they unleashed themselves.

"Better Come on, your wife is probably impatient," laughed Eduardo when he stood up. Blu followed his father-in-law and both of them turned towards a herd of blue parrots. Blu was glad that after such a hard day he would be able to see his wife, who probably takes care of their children. Blu also hoped that he would not have to see Robert's face, he still did not like Robert, not knowing why.

"I've heard you live with Robert so far," Eduardo said at one point.

"So far, we want to move out as soon as possible," said Blu, confident of his own. Soon Blu and Eduardo reached the place where the herd of parrots was.

"Well, I think we have to part... Until tomorrow!", Eduardo shouted when he was flying away.

"Hi" he said with a smile on the bow of Blu. Blu started to head towards Robert's house, where they lived. After a few minutes of flight Blu stood in front of a big nest. He reluctantly waved his head, knowing that this apartment belonged to Robert. Blu entered the apartment, not even expecting what view was left...

* * *

All in all I did not know why, but I wanted to make a story in which the fates of the two main characters are... More dramatic... But it doesn't matter, I wish you a pleasant reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**betrayal**_

Blu despite the anger that lives in the house of a person whom he does not like entered the house with joy because he knew, or at least thought, that he would meet his family. When he entered the nest, Blu was surprised by the fact that the apartment is very quiet, there was no living person in it. Blu, when he was entering further (I decided to "rebuild" Robert's house a little bit. It is much bigger, from the entrance to the wall opposite is really far) he heard quiet moans of pleasure and a little laughter. Blu didn't guess who it might be, but when he came closer, he was surprised by the person who seemed to be moaning.

"Jewel" thought surprised Blu and took on a face. Blu was walking as quietly as he could, because he became suspicious. Soon afterwards Blu heard another voice, but this time it was a male voice.

"What does this mean?" Blu thought when he heard a moaning of pleasure. Blu's heart started beating much faster. With every moment his heartbeat was rising, time as if it stopped in place.

"Calm Blu, it's just a coincidence, surely they don't...". thought anxious Blu, full of hope that these moans were only a pure coincidence. Blu stopped in a place to listen to both groans.

"Oh, Roberto stop! You know that Blu can fly", Jewel moaned at some point.

"This clumsy one won't do me anything," said Roberto, laughing. Blu swallowed his saliva and then he started to approach the sounds again and again. Soon Blu's fears came true, making his biggest nightmare come true. Blu soon approached so close that he noticed Jewel who was pressed against the wall by Robert. At that time they were making passionate kisses to each other, enjoying their bodies. Blu stood just a few meters in front of them and watched this cruelly painful situation. Because the visibility was very poor, Jewel and Roberto didn't even realize that Blu was standing next to them. Blu watched their kisses with despair. He understood that Jewel had succumbed to temptation and betrayed him with Robert. Blu had a broken heart, he felt as if someone had put the dagger straight into his heart, he felt great pain. The unlucky man stood like this for a few seconds, Blu disconnected from the world, his life turned into despair. He thought that his life would finally be happy, and on the same day his life was destroyed. Soon, small tears began to fall from Blu's chocolate eyes, which then fell to his cheeks and then to the ground.

"In a moment we will go to the next level only...". said passionately Roberto, disconnecting the kiss from Jewel. His words were abruptly interrupted when he and Jewel noticed Blu standing in front of them. At the moment there was a nightmare silence. Roberto was embarrassed, what can we say about Jewel? She felt terrible, she would like to bury herself underground or hang herself. But Blu did not show any feelings, but stood with his wings down to the ground and looked at them both.

"Ekh... Blu, it's not so...". Roberto started stuttering, but when he felt the cold gaze of Blu he immediately became silent.

"I'm a weirdo...". She cursed Jewel thinking about herself. She realized that she had destroyed a family that was happy in one situation. Now everything will probably be ruined by her. Blu, on the other hand, began to look into the eyes of Jewel and Robert, both had their heads curled down.

"Heh... Don't bother yourselves," Blu said maliciously, turning to the exit, and then he started to go in his direction.

"But Blu...". said Roberto trying to explain himself, but Blu didn't even want to turn his head. Jewel, on the other hand, crying, started running towards her husband to apologize to him in any way.

"Blu, I really didn't want... This is not what you think...". said Jewel shouting.

"No, you didn't kiss each other at all...". He sighed with a disappointed tone of Blu. Jewel tried to propitiate him again by pulling him by the wing, but he only pulled out his wing and breathed Jewel slightly.

"I saw everything, Roberto rejoice in her, I don't want to know her," said Blu, turning towards Robert, who was still standing in the corner. Blu greeted him with the movement of his wing, and then he flew out of the nest.

"But Blu...". Jewel moaned while standing on the edge of the Nest, but Blu didn't want to hear Jewel, he only accelerated his flight. Roberto, when he noticed that Blu flew away, approached Jewel and embraced her with one wing. She, however, breathed him with crying screaming.

"You ruined my life", Jewel shouted, crying bitterly.

"I'm sorry for Ju-Ju, but it was you who wanted it," said Roberto while flying out of the nest as well. Jewel, seeing both males left her, started crying even louder, falling on her knees. Not only did her husband leave her, but her lover also left her. While flying, Blu started crying, he was stunned and desperate at the same time, that his only love treated him this way. His tears were bitter as well as Jewel. Not knowing where he flew, Blu went only in front of himself to get out of this hellish jungle. He had no head to the children, which he would also leave, only he and Jewel counted. Soon Blu found himself on the edge between the jungle and the water that led to the nearby town. Roberto didn't fly away wherever he was, but followed Blu to try to fix the situation. He was aware of the mistake he made in his absence. He knew that Blu loved Jewel very much and this situation could destroy him. Roberto finally found himself behind a Blu who was sitting on a branch and watching the sunset. Roberto rethought everything again and then decided to fly to Blu.

"Blu, I know it looked bad... But it wasn't," Roberto started unsurely. Blu only sighed hard on Blu's words.

"And what it was supposed to mean" answered quietly Blu resigned.

"Well... This... It was...". Roberto started, but his words were interrupted by Blu.

"I know what it was, she chose you go to her, I no longer love her" said Blu quickly.

"But your children...". said Roberto.

"You said yourself that you could take care of my children... So take care of them... Tell them that I was killed..." answered Blu, but in his tone you could hear pain and suffering.

"But she still loves you," said Roberto. Blu, hearing these words, only snorted with malicious laughter.

"He loves me? She betrayed me... With you! Please go to her and take care of my children... I'm coming back to my real home," said Blu, and then he started to sob quietly again. Roberto realized the idiotism of his words, sighed hard and then started to go back to the herd. In this way Blu with crying watched the red sun in blood, considering the idea of returning to his "real" home...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Separation**_

When Blu was sitting on a branch observing the sunset, Jewel was in Robert's house in her previous position. She regretted her deed very much, but how can she explain this betrayal? Jewel felt relieved just because her children would not have to watch her in such a bad condition, but she knew that sooner or later they would have to find out about the truth. She was afraid of the consequences of her act, she probably lost her loved one forever, and in addition, when the children find out what she had done, they wouldn't want to forgive her either.

"What did I do ... I had everything... I had...". Jewel was crying, around her there was a crystal stain and sincere tears. She was alone, Blu rejected her, and the lover turned out to be the coward who wanted her only body. She believed that Roberto was better than Blu in every respect, she thought that Roberto was a copy of Blu, but improved in every respect. But Roberto only wanted her body. Blu has never been like that. He loved her for her reason, cleverness, intellect, and that she was always herself. He admitted that she was beautiful, but he never listed it first. But she couldn't understand it, she chose Robert, because he had a muscular body structure... But what could she expect from Robert? That evening she got an answer... Nothing.

Meanwhile, Blu was still experiencing a situation in which he stood inertly and watched the passionate kisses of Jewel and Robert. Each time he remembered their kisses from his chocolate eyes fell crystal tears that shone in the sunset. Blu fell into complete depression after the event, he did not care about the whole world. He felt great sorrow for Jewel, he thought she and he were destined for each other and today it turned out that Jewel just after a few days with other representatives of the blue parrots simply betrayed him.

"Where did I make a mistake" wondered whether he was not devoting too little time to his family.

"And if I didn't treat her well? If she felt bad being with me," he wondered why life went that way and not another way. Then, suddenly, over Blu's head, a big red bird flew, which like a lightning flashed over Blu's head.

"What is this...". said surprised Blu, after which he noticed a scarlet parrot, it was Felipe.

"Hello Hero!" he said laughing at Felipe as he approached Blu. Blu broke away from his thoughts when he saw his former enemy, currently a friend, next to each other.

"Hello Felipe, your herd is not watching the sunset together," Blu asked.

"Well... No, why should we do it," asked Felipe surprised.

"The flock Eduardo has a habit of doing it," said Blu.

"Hah, I have to get used to them and their tastes, something strange, right? Felipe laughed. Blu only nodded in the movement of his head.

"So if you're in the habit, why aren't you with them, but here, alone and at the end of the jungle," asked Felipe with curiosity.

"Because I'm leaving this place," he said with a heartbeat Blu. Felipe was surprised to hear this message, but he did not consciously take it into account.

"Well, clearly, you're joking the truth? He asked with Felipe's uncertainty. Soon Felipe understood the seriousness of Blu's words because Blu did not answer his last question.

"Why are you leaving this place? After all, you have everything here, home, friends, family...". He started to name Felipe further, but Blu stopped at one: the family. Blu stopped listening to Felipe's monologue, which was boring anyway and again had a retrospective of the situation he saw a few hours ago.

"... And you know you have a beautiful wife who loves you and she wouldn't even betray you with Robert...". in the monologue Blu managed to distinguish these words. Blu was immediately aroused, but his mood immediately turned into anger and aggression.

"Quite enough," said Blu loudly, and then Felipe fell silent and was surprised by his behaviour.

"Did anything happen? Did I say something wrong," asked Felipe, asking why the blue friend's humour had suddenly changed. The Blu immediately managed to cool down and then bent his head down as a sign of penance.

"No, it's not your fault, sorry...". He answered Blu sighing. Both of them stared in silence and peace in the sun, which was slowly setting and the night was getting dark. The sky started to be dark blue and the first bright stars started to appear in the sky. The silent wind finally became silent for good, and the sounds of nature also began to silence.

"If you want to talk about something, you can talk to me about it," said Felipe calmly.

"I don't want to talk about anything, I just want to come back to my real home," Blu answered with a slight annoyance. Felipe felt powerless in this situation and sighed, interrupting a series of questions for Blu.

"Bright... No matter... So a good night and may you find what you were looking for" greeted Felipe and left Blu alone.

Meanwhile, Jewel at least tried to behave normally, because she didn't want to fall badly in front of her children and possibly in front of her family. That day aunt Mimi took the three children to herself so that they could get to know each other better. Jewel took deep breaths to be as calm as possible before meeting the family. Soon three children and their one-day caretaker Mimi arrived at Robert's house.

"Mom!" shouted out the children running to her hugging her body. Mimi smiled communicatively towards Jewel, she only smiled artificially.

"Where is Blu?" asked Mimi. Jewel remembered today's situation, but in order not to recall it, she quickly said: "There is no.

"So where is it?" asked Mimi. The children also curiously expected an answer from their mother.

"He went... Fly...". said Jewel smiling.

"Well... Greet him from me, a good night!" said Mimi and she started to fly towards her home. Jewel breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Mimi fly away, but she still had to play calmly for the children.

"When will dad come back," she asked Bia.

"Later, go to bed...that's the time," ordered Jewel, kissing every child in her forehead with tenderness. Tiago, Carla and Bia politely went to their beds and lay down on them.

"When dad comes back, say to him that we love him," the children said when they fell asleep. After 30 minutes the children started snoring quietly, Jewel didn't know where Blu was, she missed him very much. Jewel once again approached the edge of the hollow and watched the Amazon night.

"Oh, Jewel, you did something...". She started to cast out Jewel's conscience with penance.

"Blu, please... Come back...". Jewel moaned falling on her knees and looking at the round moon. Soon afterwards Jewel went to bed, where she usually slept with Blu, but this time she lay down alone.

"I love you Blu...". Jewel moaned in crying, falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope goes out last**_

When he stood up for a new day in the Amazon, the sun began to wake up the whole herd to life, and several blue parrots flew out of their nests for a morning walk.

"They spoke to each other with the cultural tone of a parrot. Meanwhile, Bia, Carl and Tiago also woke up. Since their arrival in the Amazon, the three siblings woke up very early, sometimes even waking up in front of their parents. However, they also noticed that there was something wrong with their mother. Even though it was early enough, they noticed that Jewel was alone, she wasn't accompanied by Blu. The children were very surprised by this sight, Tiago put up an approach to his mother, but Bia stopped him.

"It would be better if he still slept... He needs rest," said Bia, whispering. Tiago looked at his sleeping mother and then slowly retreated from her bed.

"It's better to fly to find food... Finally, we are wild birds" suggested Carl, and three children fled out of the nest in search of food. Jewel experienced a nightmare both in her life and in her dreams. She dreamt that Blu could do something terrible, even though she was caught in betrayal, she was worried that his light psyche might have thrown a terrible idea.

"Hi Jewel!" suddenly Jewel heard her father's cry.

"Hello Dad" repulsed Jewel poorly while lying on the bed, turning aside.

"Where is Blu? Did he get up so early," Eduardo said laughing while entering the room. After a deep look around the apartment, he said that apart from his daughter, the house is empty. Soon afterwards Eduardo drew attention to his daughter, who was extremely sad.

"Loving... Did anything happen? "He asked Eduardo caringly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I did something terrible...". Jewel moaned, hiding behind a cover to cover her face.

"What happened," asked Eduardo, who was surprised.

"I betrayed him...". said Jewel exploding crying. Eduardo took on a surprised facial expression when he heard the message. Who was to betray? Could it be Blu? Was his daughter so despicable?

"Ekhm... Betrayal? Who did you betray..."? He asked, fearing Eduardo's answers.

"Blu, I betrayed Blu! With Robert! I'm nasty I know!" shouted Jewel drowning her head in a pillow crying. Eduardo was surprised to hear this message, which he would never have expected. He started to mumble something, but he didn't understand why. He was surprised that his daughter might have betrayed such a wonderful man as he did.

"Well... I'm sorry... But how did it happen," Eduardo asked.

"His body seduced me...". said Jewel between crying. Eduardo gently pulled the cover, revealing Jewel's face, which was all wet from tears. He slowly stroke her face to calm her down.

"Oh, I'm sorry... But you can always fix it...". said Eduardo.

"But how? How do I fix something so terrible," said Jewel in despair.

"You have to talk to him... Do you regret what you have done," Eduardo asked. Jewel was surprised by this question, but in the end it wasn't right not to answer.

"Of course... I regret...". said a little more calmly Jewel.

"Do you still love him," he continued with his questions to Jewel.

"Of course... But what does that have to do with things," asked surprised Jewel. Eduardo only sighed at his daughter's thoughtlessness.

"It's probably simple... You have to talk to him...". said Eduardo, turning his head.

"It doesn't make sense... He certainly doesn't love me anymore," said Jewel, who gave up. Eduardo felt slightly surprised by Jewel's side. He knew only a few days of his father-in-law, and he seems to know more about him than his own wife.

"What do you think, did I immediately give up looking for you? No. I've been looking for you for several years, I've never lost hope... Now I have you, father-in-law and a couple of grandchildren... You have a chance, don't waste it," Eduardo said. Jewel was encouraged by her father's ceremonies and cuddled up to his body.

"Thank you... Thank you...". said Jewel with hope.

"My silly daughter...no longer... Get dressed up and we're going to a meeting," Eduardo whispered.

"Remember dad... The worst things happen behind the waterfall...". said mysteriously Jewel, and then she separated from her father. Eduardo got up from his bed and walked up to the exit.

"So... See you," said Eduardo when he left home.

"The worst scenes take place behind a waterfall... Pff... Probably Blu'a quote from a book ...". Eduardo joked while flying to his apartment. At that time, children came to a temporary house with a handful of food.

"Oh, you finally got up," said Tiago, placing three manga on the floor. Jewel saw Tiago, who had three manga in his claws was surprised.

"God Tiago, how much have you lifted up," asked Jewel, surprised. (assuming three manga, which Blu took with some problems). Tiago only sat down with fatigue sitting next to the fruit.

"Such a weak I'm not" joked Tiago with a smile. Jewel whispered and then kissed her son in the head.

"My brave son" said Jewel, with Tiago slightly browned.

"All right... Let's eat," said Jewel solemnly, and everyone sat down at the table. While eating, Jewel looked particularly at Tiago, who quite often hid the leftovers under the table. But this time Tiago was probably the fastest of all.

"Mom, where is daddy? Bia couldn't stand it out of curiosity, so she had to ask about it.

"Well... He will come back soon. Jewel replied.

"I guess...". She died out under her nose Jewel. Soon breakfast came to an end, and each person ate to satiety. At the same time, three children flew out of the nest vigorously to enjoy freedom. Jewel only sighed and also flew out of the house to go to Eduard. Jewel had the whole conversation planned, she only had one problem: Where is Blu? Soon after 15 minutes of flight Jewel found herself in front of her father's house, Eduardo was already standing there waiting for her.

"Ready" asked Eduardo.

"Rather yes," said Jewel with stress.

"Where can we find Blu?" asked Eduardo, and Jewel was bricked up. She herself had no idea where to go.

"Unbelievers alone... We haven't seen each other since yesterday," answered Jewel with a heartache. Eduardo scratched his head and sighed with a resignation.

"Well... This makes things a little bit more difficult," joked Eduardo slightly, but for Jewel it wasn't for laughing at all. Soon, suddenly one red figure set out between the blue parrots that flew next to each other, it turned out that it was a scarlet parrot.

"Felipe" said to himself, surprised Eduardo, looking at him with accuracy. In fact, it was Felipe in his own right. He flew as soon as he could, probably he had some important news. Soon Felipe landed before Jewel and Eduardo. They both waited for words from the former enemy, but they had to wait a few moments for the enemy to breathe. "I spoke yesterday with Blu," said Felipe, and Jewel and Eduardo began to listen to him twice as attentively.

"What did he say," said Eduardo.

"He said that he has had enough of this hellish place, that he does not want to know Jewel... He also said that he wanted to go to his real home or somehow," said Felipe. Jewel broke out crying again. She knew that she had lost the best man in the world and that through her happy family had broken down.

"It's all my fault... She wants to return to Minnesota... That's my fault!" Jewel shouted crying. Eduardo and Felipe stood side by side observing Jewel's behavior, they knew that they could not help her in any way.

"You are sure he said so," asked Eduardo.

"Unfortunately...". he sighed Felipe's resigned.

"Moments... But where is Roberto...". said Eduardo, but was quickly interrupted by Jewel.

"The worst scenes happen behind a waterfall," whispered Jewel, and then with crying she moved away from Eduard and Felipe.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Back**_

At the time when Jewel flew away from Eduard and Feilpe, they decided that it would be better if they found Blu on their hand. Meanwhile, Blu was already far from the jungle, he travelled a long way, which he started quite early, before dawn. Blu took his GPS bag before the journey, without it there would be no way back home, at least at the scheduled time.

"At least I still have you... Mrs. GPS...". he sighed at consolation Blu, but what was it consolation to talk to the robot? When Blu was thinking about it, it was long ago in the world, and the water reflected the sun's glow. Blu didn't even have the courage to turn in the direction that led to the Amazon, each time he had only bad memories. He still had pain in his heart, in the Amazon he lost everything that was most important to him. He lost his family. This thought motivated him to continue his plan, that is to return to Rio, possibly to Minnesota, with which he was thinking about how he could travel there on his own. Soon Blu noticed a boulder that was protruding from under the water level. He decided to rest a little bit, and in the end, a flight of a few hours could be tiring, especially for a bird that had never made such a long journey.

"Flying is a really tiring job," he thought while sipping Blu. Soon Blu reached a boulder that was partly overgrown with moss, landed on it and looked around the nearby horizon. Blu took out of the GPS bag to check the stage of his journey. Blu touched his clutch on a black screen, which suddenly brightened up. Blu was in the blue area, where directly in front of him was a small green piece.

"Eating two hours...". said Blu disappointed. Suddenly GPS sneaked out of Blu's wings and he fell into the water.

"Great... Wonderfully..." turned Blu into reality. Blu slowly leaned forward to catch the sinking device. Soon he succeeded and quickly put it on a drying boulder in order to be able to dry it.

"A longer break is coming up," said Blu with anxiety. Blu touched the black screen a few times, but it did not brighten even for a moment. Blu turned towards the jungle to see it for the last time. Suddenly Blu noticed a small (by distance) character who was blue just like him.

"Who is this...". Blu defrosted, increasing his eyesight. Soon Blu noticed the characteristic features of only one bird, Roberto.

"Ah, it's him... What he wants" thought Blu surprised when he saw the person with whom his wife betrayed him. Roberto was still quite far away, but despite this distance one could hear his screams in perfect silence.

"Blu! Wait" shouted Roberto, Blu was surprised, but he still tried to play the wrong one. Once again he touched the GPS screen, but for nothing. Soon Roberto managed to get to the place where Blu was currently.

"Blu... Wait...". Roberto's salutation from fatigue. He flew to the boulder where Blu sat and then landed next to Blu.

"What do you do here... That's what you want from me", Blu said in an upset voice.

"I would like to fix everything," said Roberto.

"Repair? Since when have you been so good? Well, you had to think before you went to Jewel. Now it's too late," said Blu with a pretended anger, but in fact with every word he had more and more hope, although he didn't show it.

"Jewel loves you," said Roberto.

"In this way she showed me how much... Anyway, Jewel tried to fix everything, not you," said Blu heartlessly.

"If she loved me, I would be with her and not now with you... The truth? said Roberto, Blu has been weakened a little in this respect.

"Well... Well... Truth... That's why you're not with it," asked Blu, letting himself be carried away by emotions and showed his surprise.

"A stubborn bird" thought Blu with a slight nervousness.

"Maybe I love her, but she certainly doesn't... Blu, I know you love her, so why are you so stubborn, why are you afraid to try to explain it all," asked Roberto. Blu wondered about this question for quite a long time, but he knew the correct answer.

"I am afraid it will happen again... In terms of beauty, you are the best," said Blu with sadness.

"Maybe, but in many things you are better than me," said Roberto. Blu wanted to start speaking, but Roberto interrupted him.

"You are caring, responsible, and I see that you care about your family. said Roberto, resting his wing on Blu's arm to make any sign of friendship, or at least peace between them. Surprisingly, Robert Blu did not reject his wing, but smiled a little.

"Perhaps... Maybe..." said Blu with reflection, after which Roberto shaken him vigorously.

"Of course, yes! Jewel was right, you are one of a kind, you are a really happy family, but I had to spoil it... Excuse me... But don't let my stupidity destroy something as wonderful as you," said Roberto, trying to be as convincing as possible. Blu gained some self-confidence, which he lost as well as the first time he met other blue parrots.

"The device was restarted, the current route mapping" suddenly sounded a female voice, and the GPS screen brightened up showing the position of Blu and Robert again. Blu picked up the device looking at the screen. According to the device they were both closer to the city than to the Amazon.

"Blu, let's fly," said Roberto, expecting the choice of Blu. Blu stood at the edge of the boulder looking at the GPS screen every now and then at the water horizon. Blu did it for five long minutes and then turned towards Robert.

"Someone is waiting for you," said Roberto convincingly. Blu looked at the watery horizon for the last time, then Blu turned to GPS.

"Mrs. GPS, please change course...lead me to the Amazon" said Blu with a solemn voice, smiling to Robert.

"That's what it's all about," said Roberto smiling. Soon a green message appeared on the GPS side.

"The woman's voice said, "Way fixed, follow her to be there as soon as possible.

"So... Let's get on the road," said Roberto, but Blu stopped him for a while.

"Wait... Before we fly away... What did Jewel tell you about me," asked Blu with curiosity. Roberto only laughed and patted Blu on his shoulder.

"This is what you have to find out for yourself. From her," said Roberto, and Blu was ashamed of a bit.

"Well, you're probably right," Blu answered, bending his head down.

"Let's fly, let's not waste time," said Roberto, starting from a boulder. The Blu looked back and gave up, then he joined his new friend, from whom it all started.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Return route**_

Blu and Roberto soon flew away from their meeting place, where most of the issues were clarified. A light salty breeze stroke their faces, giving them a gentle massage that relaxed their faces.

"I love the feeling," said Roberto, raising his head gently upwards so that the breeze would stroke his beard and neck.

"Yes, a great feeling," said Blu shyly, also raising his head up so he could enjoy the salty breeze on his neck.

"How much do you think we're going to get to the Amazon?" asked Roberto, opening his left eye to look at Blu. Roberto closed his eyes earlier, wanted to feel more pleasure from a gentle massage. He wasn't worried that whatever he collided with, they were at sea in the end. The sea was blue, and very transparent, and from time to time Blu saw the shadows of the fish rise from the bottom of the sea and then the thin backs of the fish float over the water for a while, making gentle waves. When hearing Robert's question, Blu bent down to reach his little bag. He unzipped the zipper and started to search the bag with his claws. A moment later, Blu pulled the GPS out of the bag using force, and then with a single touch of the GPS was activated to lighten up showing the length of the route to go. The image was completely illegible, because the sun was raining at an unfavourable angle, which made it difficult for Blu to read the required time.

"The hour... An entire hour ahead of us," replied Blu, "with a lot of eyestrain to see anything other than water. But the harder he tried, the worse he did it. There was water, water and water everywhere. He tried to imagine the jungle in front of him, but the awareness that he had to reach his destination for an hour frustrated him terribly. Although he did not show it, he missed his children terribly. The biggest surprise is that Blu even missed Eduard, who just a few days ago inadvertently almost killed him. But most of all, he missed his wife Jewel. Initially he had a terrible heartache that his wife, whom he loved with all her heart after a few days with other parrots, betrayed him. Although he saw that she was terribly sorry, he decided to leave, but he wanted to forget everything.

"The strange thing is that Roberto wants to make things right," Blu thought about it. Blu saw and knew that Roberto was flirting with his wife, he undoubtedly wanted to be with her, when he almost succeeded in giving it up himself, and he wants to make things right!

"Roberto, may I ask you one question? "He shyly asked Blu, afraid of Robert's reaction.

Speak boldly" answered Roberto, "his eyes were still closed, and now his feathers on his head were gently raised because of the wind.

"Well... I'm really glad you understood your mistake, but I'm tormented by one thought... You were so close to the goal, you could have been with Jewel, you got rid of me, why do you want to fix it all?" said Blu, some words were dragged on, probably by stress. Roberto was surprised to see that he opened his eyes, but not too wide to see Blu's face. When Blu saw Robert's astonished look, he turned to the sea, ahead of him.

"Well..." he started talking about Roberto, Blu reflexively turned his head towards Roberto.

"It's hard for me to confess... But I like Jewel very much, maybe even love it, but I can't say for sure... When we were kissing I felt that Jewel was somehow tense... That she's not herself... When you flew away she was just desperate for what she did. She really regrets it, and so do I... I'm sorry... But she is so beautiful... " said Roberto with remorse. Blu listened carefully to Robert's answer in order to be able to analyze everything. When he heard these words, he was excited, he hoped more that everything could be repaired.

"I hope we can fix everything," said Blu with a smile. Roberto nodded and then closed his eyes again. But the silence didn't last long, because both Blu and Roberto had the soul of a typical storyteller, who has to start talking even on a completely pointless subject.

"I can't believe we're so far from the mainland... I've never been this far from the herd," said Roberto looking around. The water was generally calm, with more waves from time to time. The current was calm, but the surprise was that there wasn't a single ship at sea, as if the whole sea was for them alone. But Blu and Roberto didn't have time to play, every minute counted, Blu with tension didn't feel any fatigue. On the other hand, Roberto didn't expect the moment when he and Blu would come to the Amazon. Soon everyone will find out what happened, even Eduardo. Roberto had a very good reputation with Eduard, he was the leader of the guard, now that he found out what he did, there were very good chances that he will probably lose his noble title. But even he understood that every action would trigger a reaction, so even that action would have an impact on him. Even so, he knew that he had done wrong, even trying very badly to destroy a happy family. During this long flight, Blu occasionally shouted "Shadows! Tree shadows! We are close!", but after a while it turned out that it's just the sea waves that make such a malicious illusion. Roberto did not show any great feelings, he just flew forward with his eyes closed, wearing the sea breeze.

"How many years have you known each other? In the sense of you and Jewel?" asked Blu at some point. Roberto again opened his left eyelid gently to look at his blue friend and then closed his eye again.

"Why do you want to know?" said Roberto calmly.

"Well, since you had your nicknames, so you can't know each other for a few days," said Blu.

"Yes, we don't know each other for a few days, but for a few years. We were best friends until the people separated us," said Roberto. Blu had one more question to ask, but this time he decided not to bother him with questions.

"I wonder if Roberto was Jewel's boyfriend in the past," thought Blu, but he quickly got the idea out of his head. Soon, when the time seemed to have stood still, the sun was right in the middle of the sky, so it was probably noon when the air temperature was the highest during the day. Blu and Roberto were tired of observing the sea, which stretched on forever and maybe even more. And then, when they both fell into thought, when they were both silent, Blu again saw the shadows, but not only the shadows.

"Trees!" said the glad Blu.

"No, Blu. It's just water..." said Roberto, but Blu hit him in the face with his wing and straightened his face.

"See for yourself!" said Blu. In fact, there were a dozen or so trees in front of them that were overgrown. Soon afterwards the whole jungle appeared before their eyes, showing for two males their most beautiful natural features.

"Oh, actually... The Amazon" said Roberto with some negative results. He was still wondering if Eduardo knew about the whole incident or if nobody knew anything about it. Blu took out the GPS for the last time to check the road they had left.

"All right, about 10 more minutes and we're home," said Blu excitedly thanking the GPS for his help when he hid him in a black bag.

The "whose house" Roberto mumbled, closing his eyes fearing the consequences of his actions.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Search**_

Blu and Roberto finally made it to the jungle, where the whole area was teeming with life. All the reptiles, amphibians, animals were excited, it would be a bit strange if someone was surprised, after all it was a bit afternoon. Blu was excited about the event, hoping to make things right, and Roberto was more and more upset every minute, looking forward to the moment when he would have to look into Eduard's face. He was very afraid of Eduard's reaction, which can be explosive, but he was even more afraid that he might lose his job. Thanks to it, he could stand out from others, had easier access to private stretches, was somebody... And without his own title? He will be an ordinary bird that will not stand out from others. Soon as Blu and Roberto reached the place where Spix Macaw lived, a scarlet parrot suddenly came up to them. It was clear that she was tired, but also stressed out and slightly happy.

"Oh, Blu, you're finally here! Hurry up, go to Eduard, Jewel's gone!" said the scarlet parrot.

"Jewel disappeared? How?!" said Blu surprised when he heard the news. Roberto was also surprised, but when he saw that the person he met gave him a nasty look, he didn't say a word.

"Well, drive!" said Blu. The parrot nodded its head and Blu and Roberto followed.

"I hope he will find it," said Robeto sighing. Blu was upset, knew Jewel for years and knew she wouldn't leave her children without a reason. Maybe for himself but for him, thanks to Robert's words he still believed that Jewel loved him. After 15 minutes of flight in nervous silence, three birds reached the heart of the tribe, where each parrot flew in a different direction, as if looking for something. In fact, it was rather so, because when one of them managed to notice Blu, she immediately smiled, stopping her flight.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" asked Blu, surprised to see that every parrot is watching him.

"Eduardo will tell you... His house is in front of us," said the scarlet parrot. Soon she and two blue parrots stopped on the platform in front of Eduardo's house. Eduardo stood on this platform, walking along it with his head bent down. He immediately stopped when he noticed that three famous people were approaching him.

"Blu!" shouted out the happy Eduardo when he saw Blu. When Blu landed, Eduardo immediately threw himself on his shoulders, giving him a powerful hug.

"So did I... I am glad... That I can see you..." said Blu with difficulty catching oxygen on his canvases, after hugging Eduard.

"Two whole herds were looking for you! Where were you?" asked Eduardo.

"Well... Roberto told me all about it and I decided to come back," said Blu. When he heard Robert's name, Eduardo turned to him, but he smiled a little bit, on the contrary, he was a bit bit bitter.

"Well... It's a little too late for that," mumbled Eduardo.

"Where is Jewel? Where are the children?" Blu asked.

"Your children are at Mimi's, you don't have to worry about them... Jewel Flew away somewhere, the worst part is that nobody saw her," answered stressed Eduardo.

"Does anyone know where she might be?" asked Blu.

"Nobody knows that! The Amazon is very big, but it couldn't have gone far," said Eduardo.

"All right... Me and Roberto will look around and you stay just in case she comes back," he said in the calming tone of Blu.

"Okay..." he sighed Eduardo again walking along the platform. Meanwhile, Blu and Roberto decided to visit the first place where Jewel could stay: Robert's House.

"Why would she be in my house?" asked Roberto when he heard that his house came first.

"I don't know... in movies people usually go back to where it all starts," said the confused Blu. Roberto just nodded in with his head, but the word "film" itself could make him not know what it was all about. After a 5-minute flight, Blu and Roberto flew into his house with impetus to find the woman.

"Jewel! Jewel! He was screaming Blu, but the only thing he liked was the echo.

"She's not here," said Roberto when he went into his house.

"So where could she be?" asked the upset Blu.

"I think I know... Follow me," answered Roberto with some hope, after which they both left his apartment.

"Where are we...? He tried to ask Blu, but Roberto stopped him immediately.

"Don't say anything, just fly!" said Roberto. Blu only sighed and decided to follow Robert's instructions.

"I'll just say it's our favorite place from childhood," added Roberto to make Blu curious about the place. Throughout the jungle you could hear the characteristic name "Jewel", but the search for each person was unsuccessful. The more anxious he was about Eduardo, who felt worse and worse with newer news. Even in the places where Blu and Roberto were headed there were a dozen or so representatives of two genres.

"We are," said Roberto, revealing the branches of trees. A large lake turned out to be in front of their eyes, with small pebbles along it, and a small beach around it.

"What an amazing place!" said Blu, delighted seeing a beautiful view of the crystal lake from above.

"Jewel said the same thing when I showed it to her," answered Roberto.

"Have you and Jewel ever been together before?" asked Blu curiously. When Roberto heard the question, he felt shivers on his body, he thought it was not a good time for such conversations.

"I don't think it's a good time for such conversations... We should be looking for Jewel," said Roberto, trying not to answer the question. Even here, however, there was no Jewel, Roberto was surprised because Jewel, when she felt bad, always came here.

"Strange... She used to come here..." he mumbled Roberto disappointed.

"I think we should go back to Eduard, maybe he has some good news," said Blu. Roberto agreed due to a lack of ideas, so they both started going back to Eduard's house. Roberto was anxious when he saw that every parrot sends a rather malicious, not very happy look.

"Probably everyone already knows about it," thought Roberto fearfully, fearing the consequences. When Blu and Roberto arrived at Eduard's house, they saw two other parrots standing next to him, reporting on their search for Eduard.

"You have something?" asked Eduardo immediately.

"Unfortunately, he did not... Did Jewel say anything before she left?" asked Blu. Eduardo wondered for a moment, but nothing special came to his mind.

"The worst scenes are behind a waterfall... Is it something like that," said Eduardo. Blu wondered for a moment, but he didn't need much time to find a solution to the mystery.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Hurry up with me!" shouted Blu, "Roberto and Eduardo were surprised at each other and then they started to follow Blu.

"But Blu, what happened?" asked Eduardo.

"Lead them to the biggest waterfall," ordered Blu. Eduardo obeyed the order and then everyone started to fly towards the biggest waterfall. After 30 minutes of the Blu flight, Eduardo and Roberto reached the largest waterfall in the area.

"There's nothing here," said Roberto. Blu, not listening to him, flew up to the waterfall. Blu was terrified when he noticed that the contours of the rope can be seen through the waterfall and the bird that was hung on its loop.

"God... Jewel!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rescue**_

"God, Jewel!" shouted Blu when he saw the contour of the character. Eduardo and Roberto were speechless when they also realized that she was the chief's daughter. Blu broke through the surface of the falling water to find himself in a small cave. Unfortunately, his fears came true: Jewel was hung on the rope and her eyes were closed. Blu cut off the rope and Jewel fell on Blu's wings. Blu loosened the loops so that Jewel could catch some breath.

"God...don't..." moaned with tears in Blu's eyes when he saw Jewel unconscious. Roberto and Eduardo also saw her, but they decided not to approach the two of them. Soon Jewel coughed up and opened her eyes slightly.

"Blu...?" She said with a dead voice Jewel.

"Yes, I am... Why did you do it? Where did you get these things from?..." he asked Blu to barely be able to pronounce words.

"I found them in Lindy and Tulia's camp... I did it because without you my life didn't make sense... I'm sorry..." Jewel replied and closed her eyes again.

"Jewel, please... Open your eyes..." He moaned Blu hugging Jewel to his body to wake her up in any way. When Blu pressed her down he felt that her chest was gently moving and that her beak was breathing. Blu realized that not everything was finished and that Jewel could survive.

"Jewel can still survive... The nearest human settlement is too far away... Eduardo, does anyone know anything about medicine here?" asked Blu when he turned to two men.

"Mimi knows about medicine, quickly, I'll show you," said Eduardo. Blu took Jewel on his back and everyone left the small caves.

"Is she alive?" asked Roberto.

"You shouldn't care," answered Eduardo in a harsh tone threatening Robert, who heard it and bent his head down.

"He breathes, that is, he lives... Bye," said Blu. Blu had Jewel on his back, it was relatively heavy, but he didn't pay much attention to it. Jewel's body was getting colder and colder every moment. Blu was worried about his wife, only now he realized that Jewel regretted what she had done and that she still loves her wife.

"We have to fly faster, otherwise it will be too late! said Blu, rushing Robert and Eduard. They both accelerated, so both Roberto and Eduardo flew at the speed of their wings. Blu, on the other hand, was already flying at its maximum speed, but the weight did not allow it to develop a higher speed. After a few minutes, three men and an unconscious woman flew into the heart of the herd, where the apartment of each of them was. Everyone was looking at Jewel, who looks as if she was dead.

"Oh, it's Jewel!" some people were screaming when they saw the chief's unconscious daughter. Only a few managed to notice that Jewel is still breathing, so for the time being she is alive, the rest of the birds judged one thing: the death of the chief's only child.

"We are there," said Eduardo. After a while everyone was in front of Mimi's house, to which they flew with impetus.

"What's going on?!" said Mimi, upset, thinking she was just a rude parrot who likes to make jokes. But this time, Blu, Eduardo, Roberto and Jewel, who was on Blu's back, flew into her home. Unfortunately, there were Jewel and Blu's children at Mimi's house, so they noticed that their mother was unconscious.

"Mom!" shouted Tiago running up to her. Bia and Carla also ran up, but because they were stunned, they couldn't say anything.

"Children, get out of here, you cannot stay here," said Blu in a harsh tone, so that his children would listen to him. Bia, Tiago and Carla slowly left the apartment, but were still close by.

"Mimi, please save her..." said Blu when he put Jewel gently on the floor. Mimi carefully interviewed Jewel and then announced the first diagnosis.

"She is breathing, you have to leave my house, I have to be alone," said Mimi.

"Okay," said Blu humbly and then the three men left the apartment.

"Blu, stay with the children, me and Roberto want to talk," said Eduardo looking at Roberto, who made an artificial smile.

"Well... Well," he sighed Blu and then Roberto and Eduardo left. Blu flew to his children, who were standing next to the door leading to Mimi's house.

"Dad, what happened? Where have you been?" asked Carla. Blu was silent for a moment so that he could think about the question in silence. He couldn't tell the truth because he would be considered a coward by the children.

"I... Well... I just had to be alone a moment after... Your mother tried to commit suicide," he said with pain in Blu's heart, and tears started to fall from his eyes again. The children couldn't believe what they heard, they didn't understand why their mother would commit murder.

"But why?!" screamed the White woman.

"This is not the time for such conversations... Please go to Felipe and tell him that I asked him to take care of you," he asked Blu.

"But..."

"No buts! You have to go!" I think Blu shouted at his children for the first time, but he couldn't stand emotionally. Bia, Tiago and Carla looked at each other with surprised eyes and then flew away looking for Felipe. Meanwhile, Blu decided to find Robert and Eduard, who were to have a chat. Blu flew to Eduard's apartment because he expected them to go there. Blu's passages turned out to be correct: before he reached Eduard's house, he heard the owner's screams. Blu decided that before he entered the apartment he would listen to their conversation.

"How could you do this to them?! So many free girls wanted you, you threw each one..." shouted Eduardo.

"You said yourself that I would be a better candidate for a husband," defended Roberto.

"But that was before Blu showed what he was like... My daughter could die if she does, get ready for the rope," said Eduardo. Blu, unable to listen to this dialogue, flew home.

"It wasn't his fault, it was mine," said Blu defending Robert. Eduardo was surprised by Blu's words and in the end Roberto committed this crime.

"You say stupid things, probably because of the nerves..." said Eduardo.

"No, I'm telling you what it's like... If I were fighting for her... I just stood back in the shadows when I left Robert's house, Jewel begged, I saw that she regretted it, but I didn't listen to her," replied Blu confidently. Eduardo felt a little lost in this situation, but he was still angry with Robert.

"If nothing had happened to Roberto," said Eduardo.

"If it wasn't for Roberto, I'd be in Rio by now and Jewel would still be hanging on," answered Blu. Eduardo calmed down a little by hearing Blu's right arguments.

"Well, maybe so... But I'll still keep an eye on you," said Eduardo looking at him.

"All right... But where are your children?" asked Eduardo, focusing on anything else so he couldn't pay any attention to Robert.

"They went to Felipe, the only person who can take care of the children now," said Blu. During this conversation, only Roberto did not speak, he felt such a shame and regret that he would like to be buried underground as deeply as possible. Soon one parrot flew inside, and it had an important message.

"Mrs. Mimi asked you to go to her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**One hour of silence**_

"Mrs. Mimi asks you to come to her," said the parrot at the doorstep of Eudard's house. Everyone looked at each other and then approached the parrot.

"Did she say anything more?" asked Eduardo.

"No, she only asked you to go to her," replied the person, leaving.

"All right... Thank you," said Eduardo.

"So let's go to her," said Blu.

"Roberto, you're staying," said Eduardo harshly, but was reassured by Blu.

"Roberto is coming with us, I told him it wasn't his fault," said Blu. Eduardo sighed hard, and then everyone headed for Mimi's house.

"Thanks to Blu," he quietly said Roberto to Blu in such a way that Eduardo couldn't hear his words.

"I won't always help you. Find a solution to this situation," said Blu quietly.

"But how? How am I supposed to get out of this?" Roberto asked.

"I don't know, think of something..." Blu said, interrupting the dialogue, because Eduardo approached them with increasing suspicion as he looked at the two of them.

"What were you talking about?" asked Eduardo.

"Blu replied, "About Jewel and her state of health.

"Let's hope everything is all right," said Eduardo with hope.

"Yes... Hopefully..." sighed Blu. Soon Blu, Eduardo and Roberto arrived at Mimi's house. Generally they were in the vicinity of the house, because in front of Mimi's house there was a whole herd of Spix Macaw. Everyone expected Mimi to come, there were several dozen, if not several hundred of them. There were so many of them that they effectively blocked the passage. Only when they noticed that Eduardo was approaching did they make a place for him to go to Mimi's house without any problems.

"Everyone is waiting..." Blu said with reflection when they reached the platform of Mimi's house. Several protective parrots were waiting on the platform to make sure that no one would get into the house and to see Father Jewel and her husband coming. When the soldiers spotted them, they knelt down before them.

"Stand up... How is my daughter?" asked Eduardo.

"We don't know, we're still waiting for Mimi, she's still not coming out," said one of the soldiers. There was nothing else left but to wait for Mimi to come to them. Despite the time that has passed, no one has left, everyone was waiting for Mimi to come.

"Surely something is wrong... If everything was all right, she would have come out to us, wouldn't she? he started hysterical about Eduardo every minute.

"He tried to calm down Blu, but he wasn't sure about the truth of his words. He was wondering why it took so long. At some point Eduardo approached one of the guards. He pointed one wing at Robert, which made him very worried.

"If Jewel is dead... I'm done," thought Roberto with despair. Everyone was waiting in silence, it was very quiet because of the sad circumstances. From time to time you could hear some whispering, even less loud conversations that almost never happened. Several hours passed, according to Blu's calculations, because the sun started to set slowly and it was getting colder and colder.

"Can't we go in?" asked Blu from one of the guards.

"We were told to make sure that no one entered until Mrs. Mimi left by herself... We just have to wait," said the guard.

"My children are probably upset," he mumbled Blu with fear.

"They are in good wings... Felipe can manage a large herd, for him it's easy for children", said Eduardo comfortingly, "Blu nodded his head with a light smile. Right now, the sun was shining on all the parrots, lighting them all up. A light wind blew, which sometimes rose and then calmed down. Sometimes the sun would cover the clouds, sometimes it would seem as if it was about to rain. But even this changeable weather did not break the whole herd, which was still waiting for the return of Mimi. Soon it wasn't only Spix Macaw's herd that stood there. A few scarlet parrots flew to the waiting area. The news of the attempted suicide quickly spread throughout the jungle. Soon the whole herd of scarlet parrots joined the expectation, there were all but Felipe. But suddenly in the distance Blu could see his son Tiago, who seemed to be running away from something. Then he saw Bia and Carle.

"Tiago?" mumbled the surprised Blu with his eyesight. Soon Blu saw Felipe behind his children, who seemed to be chasing them.

"What is this?" said Blu surprised. Soon Blu's and Jewel's children joined the threesome waiting for the podium.

"What are you doing here?" he kept asking in shock, Blu.

"Where is Mom?" asked Tiago. Soon, Feilpe joined the waiters and breathed with tiredness.

"I'm sorry, Blu, but they wanted to meet with Jewel" defended Felipe.

"Why don't you come in?" asked Bia.

"You can't go in there... We have to wait," answered Eduardo. The three children sighed and they also began to expect Mimi to leave their apartment. Soon there was speculation that most likely Jewel was killed. Most of them concluded that Mimi had not returned for several hours.

"Forgive me, but we're afraid Jewel is dead," said one of the waiters, moving out of line.

"Jewel is alive! It's just that... It takes some time for that... But she's alive!" shouted Eduardo. When he said it, a blue figure came out of the nest entrance, it was Mimi.

"Finally, Mimi!" shouted Eduardo with slight satisfaction.

"Only one person can enter... Blu, I think you need to talk," said Mimi.

"But..."

"I'm sorry, Eduardo, they have more important things to do," said Mimi. Blu was slowly entering Mimi's apartment. He noticed a door that probably led to Jewel. Blu slowly opened it. When he tilted it slightly, he noticed his unconscious wife. He quietly entered the room so that he could be as close to his wife as possible. Blu took a chair nearby so he could sit on it. When Blu sat down, he looked at his wife in silence. Jewel was cold, she was so dead...

"Oh Jewel, it was my fault... If I wasn't so arrogant..." He sobbed Blu, bending his head down. Blu took Jewel by the wing gently squeezing it. Blu was looking at his wife for a few minutes, who had her eyes closed and her beak tightly clenched. The wings were relaxed and did not resist. Her breath was slow, but fortunately stable. Blu saw her chest rise and fall slightly. The longer Blu looked at his wife the more guilt he felt. But he also believed more and more in Eduard's words. He felt more and more reluctant towards Robert. From the time they arrived in the Amazon, he wasn't entirely convinced of him, and now, after what had happened, his reluctance was greater.

"Maybe Eduardo is right..." said Blu with a thoughtful look at Jewel. Then suddenly Jewel started moaning quietly and moving lightly.

"Jewel?" mumbled the confused Blu with great hope. After a while Jewel coughed up a little and then opened her eyes a little.

"... Blu...?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Forgive**_

"...Blu...?" She whispered, saying Jewel with difficulty breathing.

"Yes, that's me," said Blu with difficulty as well, because he was very upset.

"I'm sorry, Blu, that I betrayed you... I didn't want to do it... when I understood that, I knew I would never get you back, so my life didn't make sense anyway... "She added Jewel after a while. Jewel was still very weak, but she could still talk. Blu was even more touched by Jewel's words, he didn't know that Jewel was so sorry for what she did. At that moment he was sure that Jewel regretted his act and she would like to fix it all.

"Now I only have children... I love you Blu," added Jewel.

Blu gently hugged his wife, still felt that Jewel was tense.

"Why are you so upset?" asked Blu.

"Because I don't know what will happen when I leave Mimi's house..." said Jewel.

"I love you, Jewel, and I know you regret what you did," said Blu.

"Really? Will you forgive me?" said Jewel in a quiet tone, but there was hope in that voice.

"I love you, Jewel" repeated Blu. Despite the bad mood, Jewel pulled Blu to herself to kiss him gently. Blu reciprocated the kiss with great joy.

I love you Blu," said Jewel, "and tears were falling from her eyes. Blu wiped her cheek and kissed her again.

"It will be fine, you will see" comforted her Blu.

"Only if you forgive me," said Jewel.

"I forgave you since you begged me to stay," said Blu. Soon the crying voices came out of the house.

"I'm not the only one who wants to visit you, there are other guests," said Blu. When Blu wanted to leave, suddenly Jewel stopped him.

"I don't want Roberto to come here, okay?" asked Jewel. Blu only slowly nodded his head and left the room. When Blu left the room he noticed Eduard, who is probably negotiating with Mimi to enter his daughter.

Finally, you are," said Eduardo, "and then Mimi let him go home.

"How is my daughter?" asked Eduardo Blu.

"It's okay, she's weak, but it's going to be okay," said Blu. Eduardo was relieved to sigh thanking Blu and opened the door to the room where Jewel was lying.

"A few days she'll have to lie with me so that you can find her a few minutes later, the situation would be completely different," said Mimi.

"We were lucky," said Blu.

"Blu, I have one request, okay?" asked Mimi.

"Speak, go ahead" said Blu. Mimi came closer to him so she could tell him so that no one else could hear him.

"Stay with her, you don't know if she won't try to do it again," Mimi whispered. Blu nodded and left Mimi's apartment. When he left, his children and Roberto, who was standing a little further away, were immediately with him.

"The children asked him, "How is Mom?

"It will be all right... After Eduardo you will be able to enter," said Blu.

"And me? When will I be able to come in?" asked Roberto when he would be able to see Jewel. Blu approached Robert gently pushing him away.

"You can't go in," he said in a firm Blu tone.

"But how? Why?" asked surprised Roberto.

"A stupid question," said Mimi when she heard Robert's words.

"Why can't I come in? Please Blu, I'd like to apologize to her," begged Roberto, but Blu was adamant.

"You will apologize to her when she recovers... Anyway, Jewel asked you not to come in," said Blu. Roberto just grunted with anger.

"Okay, whatever you want," he said anxiously and flew away.

A moment later, Eduardo left with a smile on his face. You could see that talking to his daughter helped him a lot.

"My daughter is alive!" shouted Eduardo solemnly. Suddenly there were cheers from all sides. Everyone enjoyed this great news.

"You won't lose it again," said Felipe with a smile on his face.

"As long as Blu is with her," said Eduardo looking at Blu.

"I love her and I know she wouldn't do it again," said Blu.

"You can be sure of that... By the way, where is Roberto?" asked Eduardo when he saw that Robert wasn't in the square.

"He flew away somewhere... He was upset to hear that Jewel didn't want to see him," answered Blu. Eduardo laughed a little while patting Blu on his back.

"He did the right thing, nobody wants to see him here," said Eduardo.

"Although I think we're treating him too harshly," thought Blu.

"What's wrong with what we do?" asked Eduardo, surprised.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, and we immediately condemn him to a worse position, and finally he regrets his deed," said Blu.

"We will think about it later, now we should be glad that Jewel is all right," answered Eduardo.

"I think you're right," said Blu.

"Dad, can we go?" asked Tiago.

"Yeah, of course, just be quieter than usual, okay?" said Blu. The children nodded and went to Mimi's house.

"This was about you, Tiago," said Bia when they were alone.

"Not true," said Tiago.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh." said Carla. Tiago nodded, then the three of them went to the room with Jewel.

"Mom," said Bia quietly. Jewel heard Bia's voice and opened her eyes. Seeing her children she smiled gently.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tiago when he approached the bed.

"Okay... It's not that bad," said Jewel, "but she really felt terrible, she had big breathing problems, but she didn't want to scare her children.

"We know what happened... Will you and Dad make peace?" asked Bia, because she was a smart girl and knew that such things usually end in divorce.

"Yes, everything will be fine," said Jewel. Jewel was so tired that she closed her eyes several times during the conversation.

"We'd better go out, Mom needs rest," said Carla when she saw Jewel fall asleep after a few minutes.

"Yes, it's a good idea," said Bia when she looked at her mother. Tiago improved the duvet that was covered with Jewel, and then the three children left the room to go to Blu and Eduard.

"How is Jewel?" asked Blu.

"Mom fell asleep, I think she needs rest," said Bia. Soon after every parrot found out that Jewel was going to recover, she started flying home. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that Jewel had survived the nightmare. Nobody wondered where Roberto could be, who had gone missing like a pebble in the water. Despite this, despite the recent events, everyone was in a good mood. The weather also improved for the better, because now the sun was still shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky that would eclipse the sun. Also the air temperature rose significantly and the wind stopped. Blu stood with Mimi, Eduard and his children watching the beautiful sunset.

"It will be fine..." he mumbled Blu.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Epilogue**_

A month later

A month has passed since the drastic events that caused quite big changes in the psyche of Blu. Jewel could soon leave Mimi's house because she felt better and better every day. Blu and the whole family visited her every day and supported her because she still felt guilty about being tempted. While Blu managed to forget the whole situation, Eduardo was looking for any reason to punish Robert. He still resented the fact that through Robert the whole family could collapse like a house of cards. That day, the whole family was playing together, except for Tiago, Carla and Bia, because they wanted to go to the lake to play there.

-Do you think this is a good idea? - She asked Jewel when the children had already managed to go to the playground.

-Of course, our kids aren't that small anymore," said Blu. Blu, Jewel, Eduardo and Mimi talked to each other at Eduard's house because it was the best view of the setting sun. When they talked, Eduardo still couldn't focus on the conversation, only on punishing Robert.

"Oh, you'd finally stop trying, he regrets what he did," said Mimi.

"Perhaps, but where is he? I haven't seen him in a month..." Eduardo answered with suspicion.

"Fact, a little strange... The most important thing is that everything ended well," replied Blu, after which he and Jewel touched each other with their beaks.

"It's important that he's not here anymore," said Jewel with a slight smile.

"Then how can I punish him?" said Eduardo with anger and everyone started laughing.

"You don't have to punish him," said Blu when he managed to stop his laughing. Eduardo only sighed without answering the question. After 30 minutes, another blue parrot came home with long feathers on its head. Everyone just needed a moment to recognize who came to them - Roberto. Roberto stopped in front of them in silence and did not know what to say.

"After all, where were you?" said Eduardo when he got up from the couch in front of Roberto. Roberto only swallowed his saliva nervously looking at the other sitting people.

"What happened?" she asked Mimi, showing her wing to Eduardo to sit down and listen to Roberto.

"Thank you... Well... I... I... I would like to apologize to all of you for all this... Especially you, Jewel and Blu," said Roberto with the trim. He apologized to someone for the first time, so he didn't know what it felt like. Blu and Jewel looked at each other and then nodded together with the movement of their heads. Roberto stood in the middle of the living room nervously looking at all sides so he couldn't look at the people sitting to calm down. A moment later, Blu got up from the couch and then stood in front of Robert. He stood upright and Roberto bent his head down humbly. When Roberto expected the worst, Blu smiled and passed his wing. Roberto looked at him surprised, but slowly pulled out his wing.

"I understand, anyone would fall in love with an angel like Jewel (Jewel blushed a little), I'm glad you understand your mistake," said Blu. Roberto also smiled, but when he noticed Eduard's raw eyesight, his smile went out immediately. After breaking the hug of wings, Roberto slowly moved back to the exit.

"Thanks for forgive me," said Roberto and left the apartment.

"Pff... He will be punished anyway," mumbled Eduardo when Roberto disappeared from sight.

"At least he could afford it," sighed Mimi, trying to find some advantages.

"That's enough," said Blu with satisfaction.

"How are you feeling, Jewel?" asked Mimi.

"Generally it's good, only sometimes it feels headaches, but it's also great," said Jewel calmingly.

"That's good... You were lucky the boys found you just in time," said Mimi.

"Otherwise, what would have happened?" asked Jewel.

"You would most likely have died..." Mimi replied.

"You could have died Jewel, it was very close," said Eduardo. Jewel was a little scared of what she heard, but still tried to keep a good face.

"But everything is fine now," said Blu with a smile. The family didn't even realize when the sun was setting, and the golden rays of sunlight began to creep into Eudardo's house and Blu's temporary home and his family. The sky was cloudless and the Amazon was illuminated by the sun's rays. The leaves of the trees reflected the sun's rays, which had an astonishing effect.

"Wow, how beautiful the world can be" mumbled Blu with admiration.

"But you're even more beautiful," Blu improved when he noticed that Jewel was looking at him with jealousy. Eduardo and Mimi decided to leave them alone, so they decided to go to Tiago, Carla and Bia to see how they were having fun. Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel went to the house platform to watch the sunset in all its glory. The sun was shining on their faces and a gentle wind was massaging their faces. A little lower than Eduard's house, the blue parrots gathered to observe this beautiful west in groups.

"I regret that all this happened," said Jewel when they were alone.

"No one could have prevented it..." said Blu. Jewel put her head on Blu's chest to enjoy his hot body.

"And yet it happened because of me..." added Jewel... "Honey, it's not your fault... Anyone can make a mistake... And everyone deserves a second chance," replied Blu, kissing his wife on the head.

"Do you think so?" asked Jewel.

"Of course, angel," replied Blu. Then Jewel suddenly kissed Blu in the beak. Blu loved to kiss with Jewel, so even an unexpected kiss was amazing for him.

"I love you so much," she said after kissing Jewel.

"I love you more," replied Blu with a slight smile. At the moment, both of them will have a moment of silence to enjoy the fresh air. Sometimes they had to freeze their eyes out, because the sun rays sometimes fell right into their eyes.

"Blu?" She said Jewel.

"Excuse me?" said Blu.

"Do you still want to stay in the Amazon after all this?" asked Jewel.

"If you want it," said Blu in a warm tone. Jewel didn't answer but cuddled up to Blu's body. She knew that Blu knew that she still wanted to stay in the Amazon.

"Blu, when are we going to tell them?" she asked at some point.

"What do you mean?" she asked Blu.

"When do we say we'll have more children?" asked Jewel, touching her wing on her belly with her wing.

"The time will come," said Blu. After these words Blu and Jewel froze in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Many thanks to all those who read the whole story! I wish you all a happy Easter, until the next time!**


End file.
